


Cause Fuck You That's WHy

by roeoooeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeoooeo/pseuds/roeoooeo
Summary: What happens if Dean is Crowley's second in command and Cas is in charge of heaven?What will happen to Destiel?





	1. Perdition

**Dean's POV:**

"For the last time _Crowley,_ I WON'T BE YOUR LITTLE BITCH!" Dean screamed at Crowley as his eyes went black. Won't the guy take a hint? Yeesh.

But the truth was, Dean knew he would give in eventually. Ever since he got the mark, killing came easily to him, and it made him shiver with pleasure. He tried to keep his kills clean, by only killing bad people, but with the Frankenstein kid, he couldn't take it anymore. It had been three years since he had been with Crowley, and he kept continuing to shut Cas and Sammy out. God, if only they knew what he had become.

He was taken out of his trance with the sound of Crowley's fingers snapping, signaling his leave. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. Crowley could be such an over dramatic piece of shit sometimes. He looked back at the server, and ordered 3 more shots of scotch. He hated being sober nowadays. Too much thinking happened when he was sober.

But no matter how drunk he was, he could never get his beautiful angel out of his head. The way his eyes were an eccentric blue, and how toned his arms and sto-

" **STOP!"** he screamed at himself internally. He knew Cas wasn't into dudes. Well, he lost all hope after he slept with the reaper, April. Dean never admitted to anyone, but he would have killed April even if she didn't try to sleep with April.

Another reason he never would come out to anyone was his dickbag dad. He wouldn't even come out to Sam, although Dean knew he was dating Gabriel. He knew his Sammy would never judge him for being bi.

Anyways, back to his dickwad dad. The last time he came home with a boy, John was drunk and had beat the living shit out of Dean. Even though his dad died a long time ago, those thoughts still scarred Dean. He remembered his dad calling him a f*g and kicking him out. That was the real reason he stayed in that Home for Troubled Boys.

He really liked the guy in charge. He even had a girlfriend there. But, the night of his school dance his dad came and ruined everything. He said there was a job and he had to come along. He wanted to stay so bad, but he saw Sam. Playing with a plane with the sleeves of his flannel unbuttoned. He couldn’t leave his Sammy. So he went with John. Nothing ever got better. His dad never accepted Dean, you could see clearly from his looks. John Winchester was disgusted by his "f****t of a son".

He knew he had to leave his favorite bar "Perdition" soon before he got too drunk to drive, and drove his baby back to some crappy motel he was staying at.

He still had one thing in mind

**_Cas_ **

 


	2. Dean and Castiel

**Cas’s POV:**

 

Castiel had no idea where Dean was, and that scared him. The angel started to fiddle with the grass blades around him. He understood that the Mark of Cain would change him, but, under no circumstances did he expect to lose _his_ Dean. The Mark mortified Cas beyond reason. It was the oldest and darkest mark to be created since the beginning of time. And if Cas’s suspicions were right, Dean was working with Crowley, which was horrible. He knew that Crowley would manipulate Dean into killing innocent people, which would twist his beautiful electric green soul into something dark and wicked. He wouldn’t be able to stop the killing. As long as Dean had the Mark, he would continue to kill.

 

But Cas had no time to think of such things. Dean was merely a human after all. He had bigger business to attend to. After Michael had died, him and Raphael had been fighting for head angel status. He cognized that if Raphael won, they would be no better than hell. He was willing to do whatever it took to take care of heaven. At least that's what he was thinking when he committed angel genocide a year ago. Their cold dead bodies and the shadows of the wings of his siblings still haunted him to this day. Even as he was thinking of this, he still couldn’t get Dean out of his mind. Was he OK? Was he being taken care of? Not knowing where Dean was or what was happening to him perturbed Cas.

 

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice Raphael enter the room until there was a blade against his throat. Although he was blindfolded, he could feel Raphael smirking. He was not going down like this. The last time Raphael captured him, he was sent to Prison. He stayed there for quite a long while. He shivered at what they did to him. It wasn’t physical torture, but Cas wished it was. It was just them killing Dean multiple times, and doing unspeakable things to him. Cas knew it wasn’t the real Dean. It still hurt Cas’s feelings. Feelings. Something the angel thought he would never experience. The only reason he escaped was because of Hanna. His sister had done him well. Castiel still owed Hanna, although she did not want anything in return.

 

Raphael’s grin had turned into full on laughter, as few of his remaining followers dragged Castiel up and were pushing him out of his favorite heaven: the one of the autistic boy who drowned to death. He hoped the boy didn’t see any of this. Castiel started to resist against the angels, but they were strong, stronger than him for sure. Metatron had used his grace to make the angels of heaven fall to Earth. He had gotten some of it back when he took Metatron’s grace and made him human. His wings were frail, and he could barely teleport short distances. He missed his old wings. But he would do it again, without exception. He would do everything again for _Dean._

 

He continued to fight back, although he realised it was no use. Raphael was an archangel; he was one of heaven’s most terrifying weapons. As he was thinking about how there would be no escape from Prison this time, since Hanna had died, and his followers would not risk going into Prison. Castiel did not blame them for that. No one usually ever got out of Prison. Just like Gadreel. He hated him for a very long time, and blamed him for God leaving just like all the other angels. But he realized it wasn’t his fault. God had left with his own free will. The angel just wished he could tell that to Gadreel’s face.

 

Castiel had stopped fighting against the angels that were capturing him. It was a sad sight. He started to remember how powerful he was, and the extent of the things he could do. Now, he was a shell of what he used to be. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. No one would be there to fix the broken pieces after-

 

Before he finished his sentence, he heard a loud screeching noise that seemed too familiar. He noticed that the angels around him had disappeared, leaving him alone with Raphael and the other angel. He took the opportunity to free himself from the rope tied around his hands, and removed to see who this mystery angel was. When he took of his blindfolds, he was shocked when he saw Raphael’s deceased body right in front of him. He looked up, and the sight made his jaw drop.

 

“Well, are you just gonna stand there gawking or am I gonna get a thank you?”

 

The only thing Castiel could manage to say was “G-Gabriel? I thought, I thought you were-”

 

“Dead?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh brother, so naive. You should’ve known better. I mean you really thought Luci could take me down that easy?” Gabriel laughed as he sucked on a lollipop.

 

“I thought Sammy would have told you that I was still alive.” Gabriel said, looking at Castiel with a confused look.

 

Cas gave his brother a shy and regretful look and sighed. “I haven’t talked to Sam ever since Dean ran off, Gabriel”

 

“You WHAT!” Gabriel exclaimed, obviously extremely angry. “How could you leave Sam alone? HE NEEDED YOU CAS, MORE THAN YOU THINK!” Gabriel was furious.

 

Cas knew not to speak up when his brother was this angry. The last time he saw Gabriel this incandescent, the dinosaurs went extinct. He knew he had to stay silent until Gabriel was calmer, which Cas hoped was soon. Gabriel continued to rant:

 

“JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND-” Gabriel was interrupted by Castiel. Castiel didn’t want to speak up, but he was confused. Although Castiel always knew he was gay, he was completely sure after he slept with April and didn’t really feel anything. He never gave it much thought. He was an Angel of the Lord. Nobody gave much thought to who he was attracted to. Nevertheless, Cas had never had a boyfriend before.

 

“M-my boyfriend?” Cas stuttered.

 

“Don’t act shocked Cassie, I know you’ve been crushing on Dean since you raised him from perdition” Gabriel said, looking calmer now, exchanging the fury for a smug look.

 

“No, I don’t understand, I have not crushed Dean, I was helping him.” Castiel tilted his head to the side with his lips slightly parted. Did he hurt him without thinking about it?

 

Gabriel sighed. His brother could be so literal sometimes. “No, Cas, it’s slang. I know you like Dean in a romantic way.”

 

Cas blushed. Was it really that obvious? He looked down so his brother would not catch him blushing, but it was too late. Gabriel started laughing.

 

“Ooo, wait till Sammy hears this! He’s been waiting for you two to get together for a long time” Gabriel said between laughters, tilting his back so far Cas though he was going to fall.

 

Something clicked in Cas’s head. Why was his brother spending so much time with Sam? I mean, before he understood, he was trying to teach the boys some lessons, but the Winchesters had ended up teaching Gabriel a few things. But now, Gabriel had brought up Sam three times, and they had only been talking for about 5 minutes.

 

“Gabriel, why have you been spending so much time with Sam? I mean, there is really no reason for you to spend that much time with him.” Was there?

 

Gabriel immediately stopped laughing, almost looking shy for a second. But then, he put back the classic Gabriel smirk on his face.

 

“Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said you hadn’t spoke to Sammy in a while. Like yeesh Cas, keep up with the news.” Gabriel winked. Cas still looked confused, since he could never take a hint. Gabriel rolled his eyes once again before he continued to speak. “My God Cas, take a hint. Me and Sam are dating now.”.

 

Cas didn’t react at all. He knew that Gabriel had a thing for Sam. He was just happy to see the archangel finally get what he wanted. So, he responded:

 

“I’m not surprised Gabriel. I knew you liked Sam for a long time, but I didn’t know he liked you back. I am happy for you two though.” Cas said with no emotion in his tone. Emotions had never really been his forte. His people skills had been rusty since the beginning of time.

 

“And I would appreciate it if you would not tell Sam that I like Dean. He’s a demon now, and I’m pretty sure Sam thinks Dean is dead.” Cas was trying to keep a straight voice, but it kept wavering. He was too close to breaking down.

 

“Cas, Sam has been looking for Dean ever since he went missing. He’s almost as broken as you are.” Gabriel was in a pensive mood now. He hated seeing his favorite brother anything other than happy or mocking.

 

“It doesn’t matter Gabriel.” Cas sighed. “He doesn’t like me anyway. I’m nothing to him now, especially after he got the Ma-”

 

Gabriel was done with his brother’s bullshit. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and before Cas could even open his mouth they were on Earth, standing right in front of the bunker. He wondered why Gabriel hadn’t just flown them into the bunker.

 

Gabriel seemed to understand his question, so he replied with “Sam has been really anxious ever since Dean disappeared. The last time I flew into the bunker the poor kid almost had a heart attack. So, we developed a secret knock. Two knocks if you are alone, three if you are with someone else but they are an enemy. And four if you are not alone, but you are with a friend.” Gabriel explained. Castiel just nodded. He had to admit, it was kinda smart. So he just watched as Gabriel knocked on the door four times. They waited a few minutes before Sam answered the door. It was early in the morning, so Sam’s eyes were barely open. That is, until he saw Cas. It seemed to wake him right up.

 

“Hello Sam.” Cas said before entering the bunker. He didn’t really wait for a response from Sam.

          

***

 

“Cas?” Sam was still surprised at the sight of the angel, even though it had been 15 minutes since he had arrived along with Gabriel.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you along with Dean!” He started to stand up and it was obvious that he was angry. “You two were the only family I had Cas. And both of you left me like it was no big deal! Well, guess what? IT WAS. I went on a hunt that I knew was way out of my league. I wanted the monster to kill me Cas. And it almost did. Before Gabriel found me and saved me” the tall boy started to cry as he sat down. Gabriel sat down next to him immediately and let the boy cry onto his shoulder. Cas felt extremely guilty, yet he fathomed that he could not stay with Sam. He would be too much of a burden, and there was work to be done in heaven.

 

“I am sorry Sam. But you and I both know that I could not have stayed. I would be a burden to you, and heaven needed someone other than Raphael after Michael died. I had to leave to help heaven.” Cas knew everything he had said wasn’t the full truth. After he left he started looking for Dean, and when he started to understand that he was working for Crowley, he stopped looking. He went to heaven to fight, but that was just a distraction so he would stop thinking about Dean.

 

“And what about Charlie, couldn’t she have helped you?” Cas asked.

 

He didn’t ask about Kevin, because he knew the prophet was dead. The Angel of Thursday still had his suspicions about that as well. Metatron would have kept him alive, but would have just blinded him. This way, he was still the only prophet on Earth, but he was useless. He hated Metatron. He was an entitled bastard.

 

Sam had stopped crying by now. He seemed to look calmer as well. Cas knew the younger Winchester had a soft heart, he could not stay agitated for long.

 

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. Gabriel was still next to Sam, stroking his hair. “Charlie doesn’t know about Dean. And I would like to keep it that way.”

 

Cas gave Sam a confused look.

 

“She’s still in Oz, Cas. And the last time I heard from her she was happy. So I did not reach out to her, although I could have. The key of Oz is still on the door.” Sam said, exasperated.

 

“OK, enough chit chat. Now that we’ve got Cas back. We have to get back Dean. Cas, you got any leads on Dean?” Gabriel said and Cas was thankful for him that he changed the subject.

 

“Oh and by the way, Cas has a crush on Dean.” Gabriel stated, like it was no big deal.

 

Cas gave his brother an infuriated yet shy look. He didn’t say anything because the statement make Sam smile.

 

Sam’s smile grew wider as he said “I KNEW IT! I’VE KNOWN SINCE YOU RAISED HIM FROM HELL! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GET DEAN BACK AND OPERATION DESTIEL IS READY TO GO!” Sam exclaimed as if he were a fangirl.

 

“Destiel?” Cas was confused.

 

“Oh right, that’s both you and Dean’s names combined together. The D and E is from Dean, and the rest is from Castiel. It’s called a ship name” Sam teased.

 

**Gabe’s POV:**

 

“You’re never gonna let this go are you?” Gabe said smiling happy to see Sam so thrilled, but also excited because he loved teasing his little brother **.**

 

**Cas’s POV:**

 

Cas sighed. This was going to be torturous. “Can we get back to finding your brother?” Cas asked sounding annoyed.

 

“You mean your lover?” Sam said with a smirk. When he saw that Cas was extremely agitated, he laughed. “Okay, okay Cas. So, where do you think he might be?” Sam raised his hands up in mock defeat.

 

“I have a strong suspicion that he is working for Crowley” Cas sighed. This immediately shut both Gabriel and Sam up.

 

“WHAT?” Both boys shouted in unison.

  
  
  



	3. God's Bar

**Dean’s POV:**

 

After the night at Perdition, Dean decided to ward himself off against any living creature. Instead of going back to the shitty motel, Dean decided to go somewhere else. He was going to hideout and think about his shitty life for a while. He was in a safe place, (Chuck’s bar, to be accurate. After fighting Amara, Dean got the Mark back. So Chuck gave him access just in case he needed it. He hasn’t heard from Chuck ever since.).

 

The bar was just like any other bar, but better. It was massive, but the lighting was dim. Most of the light came from the neon signs on the charcoal walls. There were a few round tables scattered around the bar, but they were empty. His favourite part was the counters. They had such a classical feel. Chuck had good taste. Dean really liked it here. Mainly because there was an endless supply of any type of alcohol Dean could imagine. If he was to think through about everything that happened in his life, he was going to need a shit ton of alcohol.

 

He had also made a playlist, which mainly included AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica and some Bon Jovi. It included all the songs he put on Cas’s mixtape as well. But it didn’t matter. He knew that he was going to play You Give Love a Bad Name on repeat, because why the fuck not? He started thinking, and the thoughts flooded to him. Fuuuck. Dean knew this was a bad idea. Terrible idea. As soon as he began thinking the first memory that came to him was Cas. Before he became a demon of course. He was reminded of the time that Cas was beating him up. Romantic right? Dean took a swig from the bottle of vodka. He didn’t give a crap that Cas had beat the living shit out of him. Dean didn’t fight back. He knew Cas needed to do it. But that wasn’t what Dean was remembering. He thought of what Cas said.

 

“I did it for you, Dean. I did all of this, for you!” Cas had told him in between punches.

 

Dean smiled at the thought. He didn’t mention Sam; he didn’t say the universe, Earth or Heaven. He had admitted to Dean that he practically loved him. Dean was smiling like a goofball now. What the actual fuck was happening to him? Dean didn’t smile. He didn’t get lovesick, especially not as a demon. Maybe it was the alcohol? Probably, Dean thought back to himself. He didn’t give a shit. Dean liked this feeling. As he started to think, more memories of him and Cas flooded back to him.

 

This time, it was the memory of when Sam had been calling for Cas, but he didn’t respond. So, Dean decided to give it a shot. Cas came immediately.

 

“What the hell Cas?” Dean exclaimed.

 

Cas tilted his head slightly. Fuck, it was adorable. It took everything inside Dean for him not to gasp. He shivered and gathered his thoughts.

 

“Why do you respond just to me?” Dean questioned.

 

Cas replied immediately. “You and I share a more profound bond.”

 

How had Dean not seen this before? Cas apparently liked him. Or was he dreaming this shit? It didn’t matter now though, did it? He was a Demon working for the King of Hell, for crying out loud. Cas was a celestial being, a weapon made by God himself to serve heaven. What would an angel like that do with a fucking demon?

 

The negative thoughts brought Dean spiraling into a pit of despair. All the images of Cas and their staring sessions switching to deeper, darker thoughts. The thoughts of his childhood. Shit. It started off with his mother dying. He was just four years old. He could still hear his dad’s voice in his head.

 

“Take your brother outside and run as fast as you can- don’t look back. NOW, DEAN! GO!” His father had shouted.

 

Dean could only nod and do as he was told. He knew his father was going to try and save their mother. Dean also knew that was no use. His mother died that night; she burned on the ceiling. Dad was never the same again. He spent most of his days drinking and hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon. When he wasn’t doing that, he would teach the Winchesters how to hunt, which mostly ended with him beating up Dean. Dean didn’t mind that. As long as it wasn’t Sammy; Dean couldn’t bear to see Sammy get hurt. Tears were stinging Dean’s eyes now, as painful memories came trickling back from where he had suppressed them. He decided he was too sober, even after the bottle of vodka he downed. Guess being a demon meant a higher alcohol tolerance.

 

Dean walked up and got a bottle of scotch. _53% alcohol rate, it’ll do_. Dean pointed out to himself. He then sat back to his corner and allowed himself to cry. God was on a family vacation with Amara, and no one but God and Dean had access to this bar, safe from everyone and everything. He let his mind wander back to the memory. Okay, I will do this just this one night. Dean started sobbing. The memory was fucked, but he had to get through it.

 

It was the memory of John teaching Dean how to escape being buried alive. The skill was handy, but Dean still cried every time he thought about it.

 

John started to pour dirt on Dean, who was trying his very best not to shiver. I mean come on, his father was burying him alive, inside of a fucking coffin for crying out loud. He heard John putting more and more dirt onto Dean. Dean started crying. This was his second day of training, and he hated it. Dean tried to escape, kicking and punching at the wood randomly, forgetting what John had told him. Did he mention? DEAN HAD FUCKING ANXIETY. He just started screaming out for his dad.

 

But John, being the dickbag he was, didn’t respond. Dean thought he had left. Why wouldn’t he? John obviously liked Sammy better than him, especially since Sam was straight, and was a much better hunter than Dean was. The perfect child anyone could ask for.  Maybe he went away thinking good riddance. Dean started to cry louder and harder, his hands completely covered in blood. Then, Dean remembered he had a knife on him. So the young Winchester started stabbing at the coffin. There was a clean break, and he began clawing away at the weakened wood.

 

Dirt started to come into the coffin, and Dean pushed his small, 15-year-old self out of the hole. He began digging away in the dirt, and when he finally saw the light, he screamed with joy, only to see a disappointed (and probably) drunk John waiting.

 

“What did I tell YOU ABOUT SCREAMING?” John shouted ironically, his words slurring. Yep, he was completely drunk.

 

“I-I’m sorry sir” Dean spoke in a whisper.

 

“You better be f****t! That took you 2 HOURS! We will continue tomorrow from where we left off, and we will CONTINUE until you can get out of that coffin in less than an hour, useless piece of shit!” John screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked Dean to the ground. Dean didn’t care. That was until he saw Sammy watching in the corner, crying. John passed out, and Dean ran back to the shitty motel they were staying at for the case. He cried himself to sleep, stirring as he had nightmares. The nightmares consisted of John laughing and throwing dirt on Dean, leaving him there to rot. At one point, his younger brother woke him up and snuggled up next to him, which comforted Dean.

 

As Sammy fell asleep, Dean muttered to him:

 

“Whoever you turn out to be Sammy, I will love you. And when I teach you all the things you need to know, I will be kind to you. I won’t be anything like _him_ ” Dean muttered with bitterness in his mouth.

 

**(Jump to now):**

 

From that day on, Dean was a wreck. A claustrophobic, anxious wreck. But he never showed it; he had to stay strong. For Sammy. He loved his brother, the only family he had. Dean didn’t allow himself to think after that. He was completely drunk at this point. So, Dean did what any logical and sad person would do. He got another bottle of whiskey and drank it till he passed out.

 

**Chuck’s POV:**

 

Chuck wanted to show himself, but he couldn’t. Dean had to get through this on his own. If only Dean would just go back to the bunker, his problems would be solved (some of them). Now, he just watched one of his strongest creations break down right in front of his eyes.

 

**Cas’s POV:**

 

“So, that’s kinda good news right?” Sam said questioningly.

 

“Kind of. Crowley is easier to track down than Dean is. I’ve tried, and so has Gabriel, but he’s warded.” Cas said, using his deadpan tone.

 

“That’s all fun and games, but how are we gonna find Crowley?” Gabriel questioned, sucking on a red lolly.

 

“Let’s start off by calling him. It’s worth a shot. Then, if that doesn’t work, we’ll summon him. And if that doesn’t work we’ll track him down. But we will find him” Sam pointed out, finally sounding enthusiastic.

 

“Wait, you have the King of Hell’s number?” Gabriel was shocked.

 

“Well yeah, he doesn’t hate us that much.” Sam snickered.

 

“His number is 666.” Sam was full on laughing now, and Gabriel joined him. But Cas did not understand the reference, so he stood there looking extremely confused.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and transferred the knowledge onto Cas. Cas didn’t laugh, but he did smile.

 

“OK, back to the plan, let’s call Crowley” Sam said with a professional tone, like the one he used when he was pretending to be FBI. Cas and Gabriel nodded. Cas would never admit it, but he was sure that if Dean met him, it would be a complete disaster. Dean probably hated Cas. Cas sighed as Sam called Crowley.

 

**Dean’s POV:**

 

Dean woke up with a terrible hangover. Guess being a demon didn’t exclude you from a headache and the terrible urge to throw up. Dean checked his phone. He had 20 messages from Crowley. Wow. Obsessive much? As he opened the SMS's, he knew he had to return to Earth.

 

Cas was back, and he was looking for Dean. It made Dean’s heart flutter. But it couldn’t happen. He had already made his choice. He decided to become Crowley’s second in command. If Cas had accepted the role of the head angel, Dean might as well take this role. What? He was only accepting it as a distraction from Cas. Instead, he decided to go to another bar that night with Crowley and force himself to be with people who somewhat resembled Cas. Ever since he met Cas, he hated being with anyone else. It was enjoyable, Dean smirked. But he just wanted Cas. Welp, that was not gonna happen now. I mean come on, head angel and demon?

 

No chance.

 

***

 

“I don’t understand how you find meat suits attractive.” Crowley shivered as he made a disgusted face.

 

“Just because you’re aro ace, doesn’t mean other people don’t feel attraction, asshat” Dean said as he checked out the bartender. She had eccentric blue eyes, just like Cas. Dean couldn’t help himself. He was screwed.

 

“PAY ATTENTION!” Crowley was screaming at Dean, and he was right. They had to figure out what to do about Cas, Sam, and Gabriel.

 

“Whatever, Crowley, I’ll just go meet them for like an hour, then meet you back here. If I’m not back in an hour, send help. Oh, and by the way, I accept your offer as second in command.” And with that Dean disappeared, leaving Crowley in complete shock.

 

Dean was in the bunker now. They were all waiting for him, just staring. Cas started staring at Dean, and Dean could not help but stare back.

 

Sam coughed.

 

Dean snapped out of Cas’s hypnotic eyes, but not before checking him out, not so subtly may I add. What? He hadn’t seen Cas or looked at him properly in a long ass time.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Dean spat out at Sam, his eyes turning black.

 

“Calm down big boy.” Gabriel returned the sass.

 

“Whatever, what do you guys want? Dean said.

 

“What do you MEAN what do we want? I know I can’t change you back, because you don’t want to, and because Crowley is probably waiting. I just wanted to see my brother Dean. Was that too much to ask for? I missed you so much. No matter what you become, I will be there for you” Sam quoted Dean.

 

Dean was shocked. “Y-you heard that?”

 

Sam laughed. “Of course I did. Now, let’s just talk for a while.” He smirked at Cas. Dean was mad. Was he flirting with his Cassie?

 

Then he heard a voice in his head. Gabriel’s voice.

 

_“So you like Cas too huh? And Sam’s not flirting. He’s my boyfriend.”_

 

_“How did you do that?” Dean asked Gabriel, not too surprised with the fact that Sam and Gabriel were dating._

 

_“Archangel, remember? And I usually can’t do this, but the emotions you were giving off were too strong. Hell, I’m pretty sure even Cas realized”_

 

And with that Gabriel was out of Dean’s head. He needed to remember to control his emotions from now on.

  



	4. Problems in Paradise and Victory in Damnation

**Dean’s POV:**

 

Fuck. Shit. Crap. Gabriel had been in his head. If he told Cas, Dean was screwed. And knowing Gabriel, he would probably add like 8325 other details. Shit. Dean was completely fucked. He looked at the time.

 

**2:55 am**

 

If he didn’t go back to the bar in five minutes, Crowley would come barging in here. So, without another word, he teleported back to the bar. _Thank God._ He thought to himself. If he stayed a little longer, he would be dead. Well, technically he was dead. Whatever. That didn’t matter. He saw that Crowley was still sitting in the same spot. He went up to Crowley, who was in deep thought.

 

“Uhhh Crowley?” Dean questioned.

 

“Why _did_ you accept my offer in the first place anyway?” Crowley shot back at him.

 

Did Crowley know? I mean, he was the King of Hell, so he had intel. But, even a blind man could see Dean’s attraction to Cas. What was he thinking? Of course Crowley didn’t know Dean accepted the position for _Cas,_ an angel. What if he did though? Ugh.

 

“Dean, I asked you a question.” Crowley said.

 

“I, I thought it was about time. You’ve been asking me for a long ass time now. And I knew you wouldn’t give up before I said yes. And I thought this would be fun, you know?” Dean stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

“Right.” Crowley didn’t believe him, but he didn’t question Dean either. Instead, he just took a sip from his fancy drink with a little pitchfork in it.

 

**Crowley’s POV:**

 

Crowley did not believe Dean for one second. I mean, he knew he had a crush on the angel Castiel, but he didn’t know it was _this_ bad. Like, he was willing to become his second in command? Dean the hunter, ruling hell side by side with Crowley. It was ironic, to say the least. The thought put a smirk on Crowley’s face. Eh. He wasn’t gonna question Dean. Whatever it took to have him work for hell.

 

**Dean’s POV:**

 

“So, what now?” Dean asked, finally feeling a bit gathered.

 

“Well, before you go barging into hell, I have to tell the demons, and when they have told everyone, we will wait a while. So, you know, they get used to the idea of you, and don’t plot behind your back.” Crowley stated.

 

“Won’t they plot behind my back anyway?” Dean asked with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, they will. So, if anyone tries, you have to kill them. This isn’t heaven Dean. It’s hell. It’s a dictatorship and we rule with fear.”

 

And with that, Crowley was gone, leaving Dean alone. He decided to flirt with the bartender instead. Hey, since he wasn’t getting Cas, he might as well keep himself busy. He was just about to say some cheesy pick up line, but I guess she understood. So, she immediately said no. Dean left her alone after that and just ordered another drink. He wasn’t going to push himself onto her. He was a demon, not a douchebag.

 

( **A/N: Seriously though. If someone tells you no (gender isn’t important) leave them alone. Be like Dean)**

 

**Cas’s POV:**

 

The others didn’t mind that Dean had left. But Cas did. He was worried. Where did he go? What was he going to do? Was he with _Crowley?_ Was he working for hell? Sam and Gabriel tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He was still worrying about what would happen to Dean. It didn’t matter that Cas had no chance with Dean, he still _cared_ way too much.

 

He could see a smirk forming on the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. What was he not telling Cas? The angel decided that it didn’t really matter. He decided to try and sleep. Angels didn’t sleep, but Castiel tried anyways. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he would start dreaming. And, to his luck, tonight was one of those nights.

 

_Dean and Cas were in what looked like Dean’s room in the bunker. They were both quite young-early 20’s. Dean wasn’t a demon, but Cas was still an angel. He had all his powers._

 

What was Cas doing here?

 

Although angels could dream sometimes, they were still completely aware of what was happening.

 

_He heard Dean laughing. Cas couldn’t help but smile. It was a beautiful sound. So he turned around and told Dean that he should smile more._

 

_“Why?” Dean questioned Cas. He kept on smiling though._

 

_“Because, you look really cute when you do.” Cas said shyly._

 

Real Cas was appalled. How did he muster up the courage to say that to Dean’s face? Cas wanted to see where the dream was going, so he returned to it.

 

_This earned Cas another smile from Dean. Cas’s own smile started to grow wider and wider._

 

_“Oh yeah, what else do you think is really cute about me?” Dean’s smile had turned into a smirk._

 

_“Your hair, your light green eyes that make my stomach flip, your luscious pink lips, your kind persona-” Cas was cut of when Dean smashed his lips against his. This was the first time that him and Dean had kissed properly. Cas started to ease into the kiss, his hands going around Dean’s waist as he pushed them back onto Dean’s bed. Dean started tugging on Cas’s hair, to which he let out a pleasurable moan. Castiel started to raise Dean’s shirt-_

 

But Cas woke up to the sound of Gabriel waking him up, so he threw all the pillows he had at him.

 

“Woah, we aren’t a morning person today, are we?” Gabriel replied by throwing the pillows back at Cas. Cas just groaned and told Gabriel to leave him alone. Yet, it was no use. Castiel was already awake, and there was no way he was going to see that dream again. So he started to pray.

 

_Really God? I had to wake up now. I don’t get to have him in real life, and I can’t have him in a dream as well?_

 

He hoped that no one had heard that. He started to remember the dream, and he turned dark red. Oh my Chuck, what if someone saw that? What if Gabriel saw that? Fuck. It was official. He was going to remove that mark of Dean. He wanted Dean so badly. However, until he figured out how to remove the mark, Cas needed a distraction. So, he decided to go back to heaven and check how it’s been up there recently. So, he went to the playground where the gates of heaven were. Naomi caused a little problem, but Cas just stabbed her (nothing fatal) and went through the gate.

 

Heaven was a mess, just like Castiel had expected. He hadn’t been gone for too long though. So, he started to wonder, what was causing this much trouble? He saw Balthazar, and decided to ask him what was going on. Balthazar seemed to be in pure shock. Damn, something really big must be happening. He decided to try and talk to Balthazar.

 

“Balthazar, what’s going on?” Cas questioned him, trying to be nice. Balthazar was one of his favorite brothers.

 

Balthazar stopped shaking, and seemed to be snapped out of his trance. Cas patiently waited for a reply. After exactly 13 minutes of awkward silence, Balthazar decided to reply. He seemed to be back to normal.

 

“There’s a nephilim that’s being formed” Balthazar replied, seemingly normal, with a hint of sass in his voice, like always.

 

“So, everybody is freaking out over a nephilim? They are an abomination, but to have all of heaven stirred, that’s not normal. What aren’t you telling me brother?”

 

Cas asked, he was confused now. Neither heaven nor hell ever got so shook up over such a thing.

 

“Well, you are right Cassie. But, we suspect that the nephilim is the child of _Lucifer._ It will be extremely powerful. The antichrist will be nothing compared to it.”

 

Balthazar being so calm now kind of scared Cas, but he didn’t question it. He just had to think of what to do. They couldn’t really forcibly remove the baby from the host, it would be too strong. The host had to be willing to get rid of the baby, and carry on with an abortion procedure. Though this could work, hosts were never willing. The nephilim had too much of an impact on the carrier. It would do anything to be kept alive. They were screwed.

 

“Have you talked to the host?” Cas said, knowing they probably would have. It didn’t hurt to ask.

 

“You mean the mistress of the president of the USA? Yeah. Lucifer is possessing the president. Whatever, not that important right now. We did talk to her. As you would have suspected, she didn’t take it very well, and went full rage on us. I don’t know how she did it, but she actually _hurt_ the angels trying to talk to her Cas. After that, she just went into lockdown. We think it’s Lucifer, not the nephilim that is hiding her from our radar. We’ve placed angels all over the globe, mainly in the United States though. Now, I’m gonna go and try to find her myself. I don’t know what we will do when we find her. She’s too far into the pregnancy right now. Eh. I’ll try anyway.” Balthazar flashed Castiel a smile, and then left. Heaven had really screwed up this time.

 

**(3 days later)**

 

Cas was still in heaven, trying to find the host. He couldn’t leave heaven. He left Gabriel a message on a special frequency that was just between the two of them. Castiel told Gabriel everything Balthazar told him, and told Gabriel to stay with Sam. Castiel also told Gabriel that if things got really bad, Cas would call him. As Cas started giving up hope, thinking they would never find the nephilim, Samandriel came back with the host as a hostage, and put her into a warded room so she wouldn’t escape.

  


_Shit._ Cas cursed at himself. There was another way of killing a nephilim. He hated resorting to that, because the host was still human, and he hated hurting humans. Cas tried to stop Samandriel, and he was successful. He threw Samandriel’s  knife away and watched as he ran to get it. Kelly grabbed onto Castiel, and the angel felt a surge of power flow through him; his grace had been restored to its full power. He teleported back to the bunker.

 

The angels of heaven just stared at the place where the miracle had happened. None of them were able to move.


	5. Hell

**Lucifer’s POV:**

I, the devil, started to laugh as he saw the angels get rid of his “nephilim”. I knew Kelly would influence one of the angels to save my baby. I was just surprised and amused that that Angel was Castiel, one of my favourite little brothers.

Now, all I had to do was wait. When the child is born, both heaven and hell will want him. The host has decided to call him Jack. I was thinking of Luci 2.0, but I guess Jack is a good name. Anyways, since both heaven and hell want this child, they will do anything they can do get him. However, I do not think they will be able to. I think that Cas will want him for himself, free from both sides. But, both sides will still be distracted.

That’s when I come in. I will inflict as much damage as I possibly can on both sides, when they are distracted. I will get help for my plan from Asmodeus. He’s strong, but he keeps wanting to raise those Shedim things. Like, I locked them away for a reason. Also, he looks like an evil Colonel Sanders. Who knew Colonel Sanders could be so powerful. He’s loyal and helpful, and hell is scared of him. So, I decided to keep him.

“Come on, Asmodeus. We have plans to make and demons to kill. Let’s go.”

**Dean’s POV:**

I was getting bored of waiting for Crowley to show up, so I decided to snap myself into hell. What? It had been a long ass time (it had only been a week, but that was long enough) since Dean talked to Crowley. So, he took the highway to hell, and just started shouting Crowley’s name. He got a few looks here and there, and a few whispers that were along the lines of “is that Dean Winchester, the guy who stopped the apocalypse?”. Usually, showing his black eyes would do, but some thought that wasn’t enough, and they attacked him. Bad idea. He smirked, and went on a demon killing spree.

***

“Ah, Dean! You’ve already made yourself at home. Don’t be shy, take a seat. And next time you’re gonna come to hell, or, I don’t know, commit demon genocide, do me a favor. GIVE ME A BLOODY WARNING.” Crowley was obviously mad, but Dean didn’t really care.

All he wanted to do was tell him that he was going to live in the bunker. It was definitely for informational purposes. It was definitely not because he wanted to spend more time with Cas. Pfft.

“You were supposed to meet me at the bar, asshat. I’ve been waiting there forever. You left me no choice” Dean said while keeping a calm voice.

“What do you want Dean?” Crowley was getting impatient.

“I just came here to tell you that I’m going to live in the bunker now” Dean was trying to keep his cool, but he was obviously nervous. Ever since he became a demon, he felt more feelings. He hated it, but it was kinda awesome.

He got distracted as the two demons behind Crowley started to smirk. He looked at them first with confusion, but his confusion started to turn into anger and embarrassment as he heard what they were saying

“I knew it man, you owe me three souls now.” The first demon said in between fits of laughter.

“OK, fine. Just keep the rest of the deal in mind. If Crowley gets that part right, we both lose a lot of souls, and possibly our lives.” The second demon said as he continued to smirk.

It confused Dean. He was going to lose his life, but he was smiling? He glared down at Crowley, who was also laughing. What the fuck? This is the first time I’ve seen Crowley laughing. What the actual fuck is going on here? I thought to myself. Most of the laughter had died out by now, but they were all still smirking.

“Crowley, what did you bet on me?” Dean said through gritted teeth. He felt the Mark burn through his skin.

“Easy there tiger, no need to be mad. We were just betting on when you would move in with Cas. The second part of the deal is when you will come out of the fucking closet. Like, seriously Dean. It’s been 8 years. My bet is that it will take you 9 years. They think it will take longer, cause you’re a stubborn little bitch” Crowley was clearly annoyed.

Dean was flustered. He didn’t know what to say, so the best option for him was to go back to the bunker. He hadn’t warned Sam, Gabriel or Cas that he was coming. He knew that they wouldn’t care.

**Gabriel’s POV:**

“Dude, no way.” Sam was beaming at his angel.

He wasn’t sure why they were so calm. Cas had literally just dropped off the President’s mistress carrying Satan’s baby at the door. Gabriel’s plan was to kill her immediately. He tried, but it didn’t work. Now, she was being co-operative, since this was the safest place to be at. Sam showed her to a guest bedroom, and she’s just been self-sufficient so far.

“I’m telling ya kiddo, Dean will be here in 3,2 and 1” Gabriel smirked and looked around. Just as Sam was about to make a smart ass comment, Dean appeared. Sam’s jaw dropped, and Gabriel just gave him the look.

**Cas’s POV:**

Castiel said that he was in heaven, again. But, he couldn’t go to heaven. How did Gabe believe that? If he returned to heaven, they would kill him for sure. So, he just went to a bookstore in...Dubai? It was massive, and had many books. It was one of Cas’s favourite places. He was just about to check out a book called “Carry On” when he heard Gabriel’s voice in his head:

CAS! YOU BETTER COME BACK TO EARTH. DEAN IS HERE! HE IS GONNA LIVE IN THE BUNKER NOW!

Oh no. This was bad, this was extremely bad. How was he going to live with Dean? It was extremely awkward when they lived together when Dean was a human. At least then, there was Sam between them. Even though he expected some things, he didn’t interfere. But now, Sam and Gabriel knew. This was going to be disastrous.

Cas knew this was the last of his worries, with Lucifer’s offspring. He couldn’t help it. Knowing Gabriel, he would definitely put them in the same room.

**Gabriel’s POV:**

“So, uhm, where’s Castiel?” Dean asked, looking around for his angel.

“Seriously Dean, not even a hello?” Gabriel was teasing Dean, and Sam elbowed him, warning him to shut up. As Dean was about to ask again, Cas appeared.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said using his lowest voice. Gabriel and Sam were trying their best to not break out into laughter. They both knew Cas was subconsciously trying to impress Dean.

“I’m gonna settle into my room.” Dean was getting flustered.

Sam and Gabriel gave each other a knowing look. It was time to get their plan into action. Gabriel was gonna be the one to break the news to them.

“Well, about that. All the rooms are full, including yours Dean. You see, after you guys left, we decided to invite some friends to live with us. So, now, Alfie, Charlie, Kevin, Rowena, Balthazar Max, Alicia, Gadreel and Adam-” Gabriel was interrupted.

“ADAM? As in the one who’s in the cage?” Dean was shocked. When the fuck did they get Adam back?

“Yeah, THAT Adam” Adam shouted from the top of the stairs.

“Now, shut up and listen to Gabriel.” Dean complied. He didn’t want to get his brother mad. He was the reason why Adam got put in the cage the first time.

“Wait, Alicia? Didn’t she die?” Dean was suspicious. Did Max do something?

“Well I was, but Max used the demon magic on me. I found out, told him to get rid of it, he did, and then some angel brought me back to life properly.” She smirked down to Gabriel.

The real reason why everyone was alive was because when Gabriel found Sam, he was a wreck. So, Gabriel started bringing back his loved ones one by one. Except for his mom and dad. They were too far gone. He could bring John back, but he really didn’t want to. He was a complete bitch.

“Hey! I am not just some angel. Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they all live with us now. The only empty room left is Cas’s room. So, you two will be sharing a room.” Gabriel winked at Cas.

Cas blushed slightly, but Dean didn’t see it, since he was fucking blind. He had missed all the signs Cas had been sending out for eight years after all.

**Cas’s POV:**

They both knew there was no point in arguing, so Dean starting settling into Cas’s room. Great. He was sharing a room with his crush. What could possibly go wrong? Did he mention that there was only one bed? And since they both didn’t sleep, but just kinda lay there doing whatever, this was going to be perilous.


	6. The Bunker

**Dean’s POV:**

 

Well, this wasn’t gonna be disastrous at all. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Him and Cas… Sharing a room… And a bed… And a bathroom… 

 

I really wanted to kill Sammy and Gabe, but I couldn’t. Gabe did this weird voodoo mojo shit on everyone living in the bunker. So, if I tried to kill any of them, I couldn’t. It was genius, but I hated it. I shook the thought away, and went back to unpacking my stuff I didn’t own much as a demon. Just a few knives, the First Blade™, a grenade launcher (personal favorite) and a few guns. 

 

I was unpacking my angel blade as Cas walked in. I panicked, and immediately threw my knife at him. Shit! What a great first impression. He wouldn’t die, but it would still scar. I immediately went over to him and starting apologizing.

 

“Shit! Cas, I’m so fucking sorry, it was completely accidental. I didn’t mean to stab you, you just startled me!” Dean was freaking out. Which was weird. He had killed many creatures before. Cas wouldn’t even die!

 

“It’s fine Dean, but be more careful next time.” Cas was annoyed. He removed the knife with ease and handed it back to Dean without another word. 

 

“Well you don’t have to be such a bitch about it either.” He tried to be nice, but the demon side kinda took over.

 

“Oh so  _ I’m  _ the one being a bitch here? Dean, you just stabbed me.” Cas crossed his arms and waited for Dean to talk. 

 

“True, but that’s just how I show my love.” Dean winked. 

 

Then he put on the fakest, over-exaggerated grin he could manage. You know, no homo. 

 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas whispered in a decibel so low that no human could hear him. 

 

Dean could  _ not  _ have heard that. Did demons hallucinate? He never knew. Throughout his life, he never asked demons shit like that. It was more of a “What do you know?” rather than “How’s your mental health?”. Even if they did, Dean was  _ definitely  _ hallucinating. 

 

“What?” Dean didn’t wanna make a scene, yet he wanted to see what Cas would say. 

 

“What?” Cas replied. It sounded as if he was accusing Dean.

 

The demon didn’t wanna press it any further, so he just teleported to hell, until it was less awkward. 

 

**1 hour later**

 

“CROWLEY, I DON’T GIVE A FUCK THAT DEMONS ARE UNHAPPY!” Dean shouted furiously. 

 

Hell was really annoying, even when he wasn’t tied up and being tortured. So, instead of staying in Crowley’s “Throne Room” any longer, he went back to the bunker. Any sort of awkwardness with Cas was better than being in hell. 

 

**Cas’s POV**

 

Cas used some of his regained angel powers to clean up the blood in a second, and cleaned up the room a bit. 

 

He let out an exasperated sigh, and sat on the edge of their queen sized bed with pink sparkly sheets.Apparently Sam and Gabriel thought it would be funny. He did not understand why. Pink was one of Cas’s favorite colours. 

 

He shook his head. That was not what he should be thinking about right now. He should be thinking about Dean, and how to deal with demon Dean, who was a bigger flirt than human Dean. Cas didn’t mind it, but it was a different feeling. 

 

Cas has never been one to understand human emotions. However, after nine years of studying Dean, he had been able to decipher some feelings humans went through. Or, at least, he had a clear idea of what Dean felt. But now, Demon Dean was just too confusing. He was like human Dean, but with a twisted side. Cas just had to figure it out, which could take a while. 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

When his last entrance was shunned upon by Sam and Gabriel, he snapped himself to the entrance of the bunker, and knocked twice. That should be the proper code. Maybe. Dean didn’t have a great memory; he mostly just erased every fucking memory he could. 

 

He heard someone walking towards the door and open the door. He hoped it was Cas. 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

“Dean? I thought you were still in the bunker.” Sam was half-awake, and had bitch face #3 on. 

 

Dean was confused. He was only gone for around an hour-ish. And time went by faster in hell. So, he was only gone for about two minutes. Why the fuck was Sam sleepy  _ and  _ bitchy?

 

“Nah, I went to hell. Why are you so moody, princess? I was gone for like two minutes in Earth time.” He joked, since he hated serious situations. 

 

“It’s Rowena. Apparently I annoyed her, so she spelled me. I’m just gonna be really sleepy and annoying for the next week. THANKS ROWENA!” Sam shouted the last part at the top of his lungs so Rowena could hear him. 

 

“NO PROBLEM SWEETHEART.” Rowena shouted back. 

 

Dean was bored. It was kinda late at night, so he just wanted to go back to his room. 

 

“That really is hilarious, but I’m too fucking tired to laugh right now. I may actually sleep. So, I’m going to my room. Bye.” It’s as if being around Sam made him grumpy as well.

 

He didn’t feel like walking, so he clapped his hands (he didn’t have to, but it felt cooler to teleport like that) and landed in his - _ their-  _ room. 

 

Dean found Cas just sitting on the side of their fucking fabulous bed, just thinking, with his wings tucked against his back. 

 

_ Wait.  _

 

He was left speechless. How had he not noticed this before? Cas’s wings were back, and they were looking better than ever. The beautiful pair of wings were the exact colour of obsidian, and shifted to a dark plum when he moved. The feathers were so sleek and shiny. He wanted to touch them, but he couldn’t even move. Shaped to perfection, they were the most beautiful things Dean had ever laid his eyes on. 

 

After five minutes of awkward staring on Dean’s behalf, he finally moved to sit down next to Cas. He may have sat a little too close. That’s when Cas finally acknowledged his presence, and jumped back a little, his wings fluttering a bit in the process. Dean couldn’t stop staring at his wings.

 

Then Cas gave him  _ the look.  _ He was so cute, Dean wanted to die. He already had, but still. 

 

“Dean, what are you staring at?” His voice sounded just as confused as he looked. 

 

“Umm, I can see your wings. And, my God, Cas, t-they’re something alright.” Dean smiled in awe. 

 

This made Cas blush, which Dean noticed this time. 

 

“Thanks Dean.” That was all Cas could get out. 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

“Gabriel, I feel like shit.” Sam whined. Gabriel was going to be very annoyed by the end of the week. 

 

“Well I can’t do anything about that now, can I Sammy?” Gabriel rolled his eyes jokingly.

 

He actually could remove the spell, but sleepy Sam was a cuddly Sam. Gabe didn’t really care that Sam was whiney. 

 

“Whatever. Can you just give me a hug with your wings?” Sam really looked like someone had given him too much NyQuil. Huh. Maybe that’s what Rowena did. 

 

Then a realisation hit Gabriel.

 

“Sam, you can see my wings?” Gabriel was discombobulated. You can’t see angel wings unless you’re an angel yourself, or the person is your soulmate. Rare, but possible. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been able to see your wings since we met. They’re very pretty, by the way. I love the way the gold sparkles in the sunlight. My favourite are the first pair of wings though. I don’t know, I guess they’re more gold and sparkly. I think they represent who you are perfectly.” Sam was slurring some of his words, but the things he said were genuine. 

 

When Sam dozed off, Gabriel started crying. He just felt too happy. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Stuff

Guys! I just edited  _everything._ You should really read it again. I mean, it wouldn't take that long, and I changed a shit ton of shit. So, go check it out! More chapters to come, since I have a clearer idea of what to do now. 


End file.
